The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an electromechanical clutch assembly, and in particular to an electromechanical clutch assembly of a vehicle having mechanical pilot controls and electrical controls that selectively engage the electromechanical clutch to control the vehicle.
Vehicles, such as aircraft, are controlled by a pilot who provides a physical force to a control device, which physical force is transferred to a servo to control an aspect of the vehicle. In some vehicles, there is a need to control the vehicle remotely via a fly-by-wire (FBW) architecture. The FBW architecture receives electrical control signals and controls the servo based on the received electrical control signals.